<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cruel Emotions by TheDyingRedRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959894">Cruel Emotions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose'>TheDyingRedRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confessing Feelings, DarkXjack, Dubious Consent, Feeling used, Foreplay, M/M, Mixed Messages, This is kinda messed up, confusing statements, dirty - Freeform, dub-con, past emotions, professing love, ’love’</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red~ Jack has liked him for a really long time. Every time he left it hurt, and every time he came back, it may have hurt even more.</p><p> </p><p>DUBIOUS CONSENT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark fischbach/Sean Mcloughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cruel Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You make my heart feel like it’s on fire.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack’s head snapped to the side. He had just gotten out of the shower and was only clad in a towel. He wasn’t expecting anyone here. He came here alone. “Excuse me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seeing Jack seem completely confused, Dark glared, gritting his teeth, “You make my heart feel like it’s on fire.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack was towel drying his hair, not exactly liking how exposed he was. It wasn’t that Dark hadn’t seen it before, it was just that he.. hadn’t seen Dark in a long while. He was a bit peeved that Dark just broke into his hotel room.. or at least, that’s what he was trying to tell himself, “What do you want me to do about it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dark grumbled and slammed the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack barely had the chance to get dressed before Dark was talking to him again, “Listen to me. I.. enjoy your company. You make me feel.. not angry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Scoffing, Jack went and sat on the bed, leaving Dark behind, “Glad to hear it? What are you doing here Dark?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Still not getting it.. it was annoying Dark honestly, “I think.. I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A pin dropped. It was quiet, and they had been over this before. It never ended well. Dark always made bad choices. Jack was always too sensitive, and the two of them didn’t work. One was powerful, had control issues, liked whiskey too much. The other didn’t sleep enough, didn’t drink, and had a sharp tongue with very little follow through.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was debatable just what they were supposed to be. Now, after this time spent away.. Dark shows up and says this. He says the words Jack wanted to hear so long ago.. and Jack barely even breathes before Dark starts again, “I want you.. all of you. I want to do things to you. I don’t want you to be anyone else’s.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack tries to think, weigh pros and cons, but his head feels like it’s stuffed full of cotton. So he looks at him, looks at the man he loved for so long, wanted for so long. Part of him breaks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His voice is uneven and quiet, “What do you want to do to me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was almost like everything bursted. Jack was pinned on the bed and the sheets were wrinkled underneath him. He felt weight and heat, and Dark was kissing him. His wrists were caught and there wasn’t any way to escape. The scent of blueberries and whiskey were all he could smell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He debated on rather or not he should keep his eyes open and try to understand Dark’s soul, but there wasn’t much point to it. He had tried countless times before. So he just let it happen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Part of him felt like he was being used, his muscles burning and his lips bruised. Another part felt relieved that Dark was here. No one could get to him while Dark was here. Dark commanded that the outside world go and stay away. The other part of him felt scared. Scared that after months and months of silence, Dark just showed up again. Jack let Dark show up again. He let himself indulge the thing that was Dark.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was wrong in so many ways. Dark was twisted and not always the nicest, yet he keeps coming back, and Jack keeps letting him. It’s sickening, but he doesn’t know how to say no. He can’t say no. The emotions he brings up and he’s finally giving Jack what he wanted, it seemed too good to be true. Jack was almost too scared not to believe it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Because it was so much harder if Jack didn’t believe. If he thought Dark was lying and he didn’t know anything. If Dark just left afterwards, and he was alone again. So he let him do everything he pleased. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His shirt was off and he felt exposed, and Dark’s bruising kissing started going down his jaw on to the soft skin of his neck. Jack tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, yet he was powerless to stop it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So instead he moaned, quiet and unsure as Dark touched him. He kept his wrists where they had been put, trying to hold stone still as Dark’s fingers made their way down his ribs and to his belt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dark had let his wrists go, but they still felt like they were weighed down. His eyes were stuck looking at the ceiling, the plain, dull ceiling. He felt like he couldn’t look, because if he looked emotions would come out. Dark didn’t like very many emotions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With shakey hands he reached out and tugged on Dark’s suit jacket. Dark helped before pulling him forward, “Look at me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jack just about jumped out of his skin. The harsh voice was demanding.. he swallowed thickly and looked right into those hazelnut eyes that he had learned. The ones that always looked at him, but didn’t see him. The ones that he wanted to watch for hours on end as he mapped out the face they belonged to with his hands. Yet it all felt wrong. It didn’t fit, like two pieces of a puzzle that were close together but didn’t give. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But what was he supposed to say? Hell, what could he even say at this point? So he slipped his fingers in Dark’s tie as he looked at him, pulling Dark closer as he pulled it loose. “Jack.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shut up.” Jack’s mouth was dry and he couldn’t believe he’d actually told Dark to shut up, but apparently he did. Dark seemed about as shocked as he could seem, but he obliged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The next kiss was heavier. Jack’s hands were in his hair, and he felt the strands between his fingers. The weight, the intensity, the contrast of the quiet in the room to their breathing. All of it was too loud. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But Jack didn’t stop it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>